Come Home to Me
by Phoenix2312
Summary: Haymitch doesn't know what to say goodbye, he's terrified he might lose the one thing he has left. Will he work up the courage to tell Katniss how he feels for her before it's too late? One-shot, set in Catching Fire, Aberdeen/Hayniss


**Come Home to Me  
One-shot**

Effie pulls the two victors close to her, hugging them both.

"You are the best victors I could've asked for. I'm truly sorry, you deserved so much more than this."

Her eyes fill with tears and she lets the pair go before they fall down her cheeks. Briskly she turns to walk away.

Silence fills the room as Peeta, Katniss and Haymitch stay staring at each other, none of them wanting to make the first move.

The older victor sweeps his gaze over the pair of them, the sorrow he feels aches through his entire body. He's lost everyone and everything and now he might lose them too.

Silently he prays that the rebellion plan will work, that the others can keep them alive long enough for them to have a chance, but nothing is certain, not in the games, not in the war efforts.

He wants a drink so badly that he's shaking but he has to stay sober, has to keep it together for them. For her.

As much as he cares for Peeta, as good and kind as he is, it's Katniss he cares most about.

He tried to fight it, tried to forget, but from the second he'd seen her determination on the train to her first games, he knew. She was something different, someone with courage and strength, a fighter, a survivor. She'd had his attention from the beginning, that's why he'd helped save her, because she was special; it didn't hurt that she's beautiful either.

Looking at her now he sees how the events of the past year have changed her. Her eyes are harder, her face filled with anger and pain. She's changed physically too, he can see it in the more supple curves of her body and the added length of her braid. Not that she was ever a child in his eyes, but now in the brightly lit room, he can see how much of a woman she really is.

Haymitch knows that it's still wrong, he is twice her age, he is a drunk, he is broken. But then again, she's not exactly whole either.

He knows her story better than anyone because they've spent countless nights together, drinking away their pain. Sometimes they'd talk about their past, sometimes they'd sit and say nothing at all.

Letting out a sigh he knows that he needs to say goodbye, and god he's praying that it won't be the last. Because the thought of losing this girl brings on a wave of pain that is unlike anything he's ever felt.

Trying to push his less than platonic thoughts of Katniss away he leans in to Peeta, giving him a hug, patting his back in a brotherly fashion.

They pull away and he's suddenly faced with the moment he's been dreading.

He wants to pull her into him, clutch her tightly and kiss her deeply. He wants to beg her to come home to him, but he can't.

He really isn't sure what he should do, so he just stands there.

Her eyes meet his and there is something odd flickering in the grey orbs, something that peaks his curiosity.

Peeta must feel the awkward tension and starts for the elevator.

"I'm just going to go ahead and find Portia, okay. See you in the games Katniss. Take care Haymitch."

The older victor watches him go, feeling a little bit bad, the boy's clearly hurt, clearly still dealing with Katniss' indifference towards his feelings.

Haymitch's eyes are still on the elevator door when he feels her in his arms.

She wraps herself around his waist, putting her head against his strong chest.

A look of surprise crosses his face but it only lingers for a second before he puts his arms around her and pulls her closer.

Inhaling deeply he takes in the scent that is completely her, it makes his head spin. Or perhaps that's the feeling of her in his arms.

Waiting for her to make the next move he stays still, just revelling in everything that she is.

Several long minutes pass before she pulls away. Her body, however, doesn't move away from his, instead she moves back just enough to look into his eyes.

"Haymitch…"

Her voice dies as she stares into his face, because he means everything to her.

She doesn't know when it happened, doesn't even care that it's wrong, because what she feels for him is something she can't even explain.

Taking her time she tries to memorize every contour of his face, and the feel of his muscular body against her own.

She should be frightened by what she feels, but she's going to die anyway so what does it matter.

Somewhere in between him saving her life and there late, drunken nights, she's fallen in love with this man. He crept up on her, but she doesn't mind.

Not wanting to lose this chance she leans in towards him and presses her lips softly against his.

Katniss feels him freeze up, her heart aches and she begins to pull away, afraid of what he'll say to her.

But just as she pulls away he yanks her towards him again, crashing their lips together. Her arms find their way around his neck, and his strong hands grip her hips.

Their tongues move together fiercely, as they explore each other for the first time.

Haymitch can't help the moan that falls from his lips because he can't believe she's kissing him. Her passion rivals his own and it takes everything he has to control himself.

Her breasts are pressed into his chest, her centre directly against his own.

This moment is better than anything he's dreamed about, and that's saying something considering the dreams he's had of her.

Desperate to feel more of him she moves her hands to the buttons of his waistcoat. She unfastens them quickly, not giving him a chance to protest.

His hands slip under her shirt and bra; gently he caresses her bare breasts.

She pushes herself into him harder wanting to feel more. Tingles erupt inside of her when she feels the outline of his shaft press against her.

Haymitch lets out another moan as she grinds into him, he's losing his grip, losing his control because he wants her so badly, but he knows that this can't happen.

He breaks the kiss and moves his hands to cup her cheeks.

She's breathing hard and there's a hurt look in her grey eyes as she stares up at him.

"Sweetheart, we can't. It's not right."

"Haymitch, I don't care what's right and what's wrong; I just want you, before…"

She trails off but he knows what she's saying.

He sighs because damn it, it's so hard not to just give in, especially when he wants her so badly, wants all of her, mind, body and soul.

But he just doesn't know what to say, he doesn't want to take her like this, doesn't want it to be goodbye. He wants it to mean something, to mean everything, not just to him but to both of them.

He strokes her cheek but lets out another sigh, he starts to speak but she doesn't let him.

"Please, just give me this, I know you probably don't see me as anything more than a child, but Haymitch, I'm not a child, I'm a woman who's about to die, and I want this with you before it's too late."

She sees something flicker in his eyes that startles her, but she doesn't turn away, wanting him to hear the truth of her words.

Slowly he leans back into her and kisses her again, softly this time.

When Haymitch pulls back he decides to tell her the truth.

"Katniss… You are all woman to me, you always have been. Trust me, it's not that I don't want you, the opposite actually. I want you so badly, I always have, but I don't want your first time, our first time to be like this, because I won't say goodbye to you. I can't. I refuse to lose you Katniss, because… well… because I love you."

She stares at him, shocked at his confession.

His eyes widen as realization of what he's just said flashes across his face. Wanting to get away before she reacts he pulls away from her and starts to move towards the door, silently beating himself up for slipping like that.

Katniss stands frozen, momentarily paralyzed. She's pulled from her daze when she sees him walking away. Not knowing what else to do to make him stay she runs towards him, gripping his wrist.

He stops but doesn't turn around. Stubbornly she tugs at him until he moves to face her.

Seam grey eyes meet, his full of pain and anger, hers full of hope. Suddenly her red, swollen lips are breaking into a dazzling smile.

Tenderly she reaches up and cups his face.

"I love you too Haymitch."

And with that his whole world falls into place.

Surging forward again he captures her lips, this kiss is full of so much affection it brings tears to her eyes, because this man is everything she needs, and everything she never knew she wanted.

When they're both out of breath they break apart.

His hand pushes a stray lock of hair from her face.

"You have to come back to me, I can't live without you."

The tone in his voice sets her determination. Sure she still owes Peeta, but for once she's going to be selfish because she has something to live for, something worth fighting for.

"Don't worry Haymitch, I will always come home to you."


End file.
